


Hey Beautiful

by alphainthesheets



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, M/M, Sub Derek, lydia's vengeance, pack mom scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphainthesheets/pseuds/alphainthesheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He started calling Derek beautiful partly as a way to assure them both that this wasn't just about power.  When he has Derek on his knees in front of him he needs to know that this isn't some sick form of domination, that he isn't just  taking from Derek because he can.  But then he realized how much Derek likes it.  And Derek is beautiful, and more so when he smiles back up at Scott, or when he closes his eyes and let's Scott kiss him hard behind his ear and whsiper "You're so beautiful.  I love you so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Beautiful

They're not new at this, if 'this' is having sex. But they're new, Scott's new, at being comfortable with their dynamic, with what Derek wants from him, and how much he wants it too. 

Derek's laying naked on Scott's bed, leg's spread, arms behind his head. He couldn't be more vulnerable. It makes Scott's mouth go dry. It's not just that there's a gorgeous naked man on his bed, like something out of the most ridiculous pornographic fantasies. It's that Derek, who is so fragile underneath his sullen, macho exterior, trusts Scott so much. It still scares him, often, to know how much power he has over Derek.

He climbs on the bed to straddle Derek and runs his hand down his chest, like he's petting him. "Mine" He whispers, doesn't even know he's said it out loud until Derek moans in response,  arching his back to press against Scott's hands.  Scott leans forward to loom over him,  grinning and refusing to move until Derek smiles back.  "Hey, beautiful" he says.

He started calling Derek beautiful partly as a way to assure them both that this wasn't just about power.  When he has Derek on his knees in front of him he needs to know that this isn't some sick form of domination, that he isn't just  taking from Derek because he can.  But then he realized how much Derek likes it.  And Derek  _is_ beautiful, and more so when he smiles back up at Scott, or when he closes his eyes and let's Scott kiss him hard behind his ear and whsiper "You're so beautiful.  I love you so much."  

They make out leisurely for a while.  Derek's runs his hands along the nape of Scott's neck, scratching the hairs there and feeling Scott smiling against his lips.  Then Scott sits up and says, his voice hesistent, "So uh, do you remember what you were saying yesterday?

Derek does.  Derek had agreed to drive Scott from school to work while his bike, which had been crashed spectaularily against one of Peter's feral minions, was out of comission.  They had gotten to the clinic a little early,  which started the problem.   There was plenty of time for a kiss, or two,  or several deep, wet kisses and then for Scott to climb onto Derek's lap and suck and lick and nibble all over his neck while Derek lets off a stream of dirty talk that is less dirty than werewolf mythology.  "You taste amazing.  Did you know alphas taste and smell different?  God, I wish I had kissed you before. I wanted to , all the time, you know?"  

Scott just gripped Derek's hair hard and kissed him on the mouth, because God, if he had known?  He'd have kissed Derek sooner too.  He was barely paying attention, so caught up in the feeling of Derek's hand on him while Derek whispered, "You could tie me up.  I'd let you.  Tied me up and ride me and come all over me."  

Scott had stopped then, thinking he might actually die of arousal, wondering if that was possible.  "Jesus, Derek" he breathed out.  He was going to say more when his phone started to buzz.

The text from Isaac read, "You're late and we can  _SEE_  you."   Scott had turned bright red and scrambled off Derek in a panic,  muttering "shit shit shit".   

But now they have the house to themselves for hours,  and Derek grins and runs his hands down Scott's arms. "Yeah, I remember.  I meant every word."  Because they've been through this before,  Derek pulls Scott close, wraps his arms around him and adds, "I trust you. I know you'd never hurt me."  Scott smiles wide and runs his fingers tenderly through Derek's hair and pecks him on the lips before sitting up and rummaging in his drawers before pulling out a set of handcuffs.

Derek can tell Scott is trying to be seductive but he's just standing there awkwardly before bursting into laughter and saying, "Sorry. I'm not so good at this",  so sincerly that Derek can't help but laugh too.    They're still laughing as Scott lifts Derek's hands over his head and cuffs him to the railings on the headboard.  As they click shut Derek let's out a sound that's somewhere between a laugh and a breathy moan. 

"The key is right there on the dresser and you can break out of them anytime if you want.  I know because I broke ones just like this when Stiles put them on me my first full moon."  He strokes Derek's cheek, letting him lean into his touch.

"You know nothing kills this mood quite like you bringing up the kinky sex games you like to play with Stiles."  he says.

"Liar.  Nothing gets you hotter than imaging the kinky sex games I play with Stiles." Scott replies with a laugh,  running his had wide down Derek's chest and adding "You are so beautiful like this, Derek."   He feels Derek arch into his touches, and hurries to prepare himself before lowering himself onto Derek's cock.   Full seated,  he starts to rock,  his hands roaming over Derek's chest,  watching Derek arch and writhe.   When he sees Derek throw his head back, exposing his throat, swallowing, incapable of making normal human sounds,  Scott starts to stroke himself faster, until he comes hard all over Derek's chest.   And with that Derek comes,  howling Scott's name, and snapping one of the handcuffs. 

Later, cleaned up and wrapped around each other,  Scott says,  "That was crazy hot, dude. Pretty sure this is one of your best ideas." 

Derek just chuckles and kisses him in response.  

 

 

Across town,  Lydia Martin wakes up screaming in her bed,  frustrated again that her portants of impending doom are so dramatic and loud.   

The moment her eyes adjust to the dark,  she sees Jennifer Blake sitting across the room in her pink tufted armchair.   "Hello beautiful." She says.


End file.
